Warrior Inside
by DieOnYourOwnDeath
Summary: Three years after Oliver Davis returns to Japan he meets up with the SPR team, what he wasn't expecting was a new Mai Taniyama who was there to break some news to him, apparently, neither was the rest of SPR. Rated T for violence and strong language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so I have this friend named Kishia Simani, and the song used in this? All rights go to her, she made this song for her book Dear Sister of Mine, its on wattpad, you should check it out. But basically I decided it would be really cool to have it as part of this possible one shot, you guys tell me if you want me to make it something more... Also, check me out on Wattpad, I have another Ghost Hunt story there. The song is called Warrior Inside, and it's a really good song, she even sent me a recording of her playing it. I would upload it, but she only wants the lyrics to be revelled, so sorry :'( Anyway, heres My fic, Warrior inside, Based off of the first verse.**

* * *

_My sword shines,_

_through the night,_

_My armor, glitters,_

_under the, moons, hold..._

What if Genes body was never found? What if, Naru never left? Then maybe I wouldn't be recieving these angry glares now, or having to explain, why I left too. I had a deal, one simple deal, I could help fix the wrong that was made in the most descreet way possible, and when it's complete, I have to leave, and come back to the Black Knights. I chewed the bottom of my lip while looking at everyone, and I couldn't help the small smile that threatened to appear on my face, that reasuring smile that I always gave to these people, this wasn't a time for reasument, and even if it was, with the news I'm about to give I don't think there can be any reasurment. I spent to much time playing nice, and these nice habits were starting to become natural.

_Can I fight,_

_This battle inside,_

_Will I, let go,_

_Of this hold..._

"Mai?" Ayako said, looking close to tears. Everyone did. After Naru left I had stayed as my cheerful self, but I felt slightly sad, not just because he was gone, but because that ment I had to disappear as well. Mai Taniyama couldn't exist, now that Eugene Davis was announced to be dead. The lines would be drawn to quickly, it would cause trouble not only for me, but for everyone else. "Where were you, what happened to you? You look so... Different?" I let out a small chuckle at the word choice, different is definitely a word I would use to describe me, but rough, that might be a word to better describe my appearance. It's been three years since I last saw SPR, and in that time I had bounced back into "training" and was no longer as small as I use to be. My muscle was highly noticed, due to the uniform I wore. A white tank top, with black shorts, and a pair of knee high black leather boots, with a slight heal. I came in with a trench coat, but it was currently slung over the side of my chair. The symbol of the Black Knights, an inky black shield, with a silver moon behind it, on the left leg of the shorts, and the back of my shirt. My hair had grown longer, know its dark brown locks were interlocked in a braid that made its way down to my knees, and the bangs were swept to one side, covering one of my chocolate brown eyes, and half of my face. I only had a long knife on me, and two guns, both of which were hidden in my boots. My figure had shaped somewhat, but I had only grown slightly... To a B cup. My face had lost its childish roundness (which ment no more innocent child approach) and now consisted of stronger, sharper facial features. Looking around the table that I was seated at, I saw that the others changed, but probably not as much. Ayako had grown her hair out, so know, it hung loosely down one side, stopping just under her lower back. Monk, hadn't changed at all. His long blond hair still stayed in its usual pony tail, and that childish mirth in his eyes was still present. John. No longer looked so young, he had buffed up somewhat, and his hair was only an inch longer than it use to be. Masako had let her hair grow down to her mid back, and no longer wore kimonos, instead, she wore a pair of white wash jeans, and a blue tie-dyed tank top with a white ruffle at the bottom of it. Yasu, same old Yasu, only slightly (maybe a speck) less mischievous, and the two stoic men who sat directly across from her hadn't changed a bit.

"Well Ayako, that's one way of describing it, but, I have some important news, regarding the reason I came back," I said, a serious, no nonsense, look on my face.

"What is it Mai?" John said, being the second to speak since I walked in. Sighing I pulled out a file that was in the coat.

_Will I contain the rage,_

_Will I go hide?_

_Or shall I unleash,_

_The, untamed, Warrior, Inside..._

"Eugene Davis' death was not an accident," before anyone could interrupt I continued, "It wasn't a simple hit and run as we've al thought."

"I saw what happened, it looked like an accident to me," Noll, also known as Oliver Davis, or better yet, Naru, said.

"That's where the hard explaining comes in, tell me, has Gene ever vanish without any explanation, and return looking worn down and tired?" I asked him, looking him dead in the eye and challenging him to lie to me, or come up with some supposedly smart and scientific answer, instead he remained silent, giving me the answer I needed.

"Tell me, what do you know about the Black Knights?"

_Warrior... Inside..._


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I thought no one was going to actually ****review**** on this story simply because I thought I made Mai's thoughts a little cold, or the fact that the first chapter was way to short for my liking. But then as soon as I saw 2 reviews, 2 favs, 2 followers, I started jumping up and down and squealing silently. Yeah, jumping? Not so silent, I had to help put my little sister back to sleep for two hours(no joke) and now, I'm finally writing chapter 2. Keep in mind, obviously I don't own ghost hunt or any of the characters... And so, it begins...**

* * *

_13 years ago..._

"_Mai run!" That was the last word I heard from my mother before she took off to help our father, who we already knew to be dead, but my mother wouldn't believe it. Instead, she told us to run, as fast as we could. Who's 'we'? My sisters and I. The eldest, Shadow, who was only twelve years old, and the middle child, Jina, who was nine. The only thing on my mind at the time was to push my self harder, I needed to get away as fast as I could, I was following pure instinct, apparently, so were my sisters, for we haven't lost each other in the dense forest yet. Finally we reached a clearing, the moon was just reaching its highest peak in the night sky and we were out of breath and could run no longer. A horrible decision on our part. We soon found ourselves surrounded by the very terrors we were trying to avoid, the only thing that surrounded us was the bright white eyes that hid themselves in the shadows as they advanced on us. Shadow and Jina shielded me in between them, ready to fight, but was soon knocked down from that position soon enough by those... things, God, I can't even think of a word for them. One grabbed me, holding my six year old form steady quite easily, the sour and pungent smell coming off of it left me gagging, my lungs were burning for the fresh air. Two had to hold down Jina, who was still struggling and kicking against their hold, and about five were having a difficult time keeping Shadow down. "Well well, well, lookie here," came the raspy voice from behind me, "we got all three easier than the boss thought we would, what was it he said boys? That fate always seemed to be in favor for them, I don't think it is now," it cackled, a very dry cackle I might add, which resulted in a whole chorus of dry chuckles._

_"Oh, believe, fate is still very much in there favor," said another knew voice, this one was as refreshing as the break of dawn, but as haunting as a lone house that misses its master who will fail to return for eternity. There was a swoop of shadows before a single woman appeared in the clearing. Even in the light provided by the full moon, dimmed by the many trees the hung above them, her warm cinnamon brown stood out against the dark, with her hair flowing down to her ankles, with a small part of it in a twisted bun on top of her head. Her piercing blue eyes scanned her enemies, and momentarily checked us over. Suddenly I was released from my previous hold and the woman held the creature in her grip, despite the speed that she moved in her midnight black hair that blend into the darkness was still without a hair out of place. "Yes I do agree," said another voice, one that was silky, and soft as a candles glow. "Let there be light!" Said the voice, now determined to be above us. And so light lit up the clearing, the light being provided by arrows that stuck in the ground with the tail end set aflame. I could now see the girl and the creature clearly. It had a body that looked like slime and moss molded together, twisted teeth that has the likeness of a twisted root. And blank white eyes that shone even brighter in the fire light. The girl was about twenty years of age, she wore a color and a ruffled white shirt with a black strap dress over it. Her teeth were pointed and hung over her bottom lip, which was painted a dark purple, a bit of blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth. She squeezed the creatures neck till its head popped off, leaving a foul smell around us._

_ Then, arrows flew out of seemingly nowhere, and embedded themselves into the hearts of these creatures, making them drop like flies. The ones that still had a hold on my sisters were soon taken care off by the girl, who came by in a breeze and snapped each of their necks. Finally, it was done. There was a whooshing sound, like something falling, and another girl appeared by the one with pointed teeth, This one had equally tanned skin, but was taller than the other, her pointed ears stood far out from the vibrant red curly locks, that matched her blood red searching eyes. Her thin lips were painted in a luscious black, a collar was wrapped around her neck, and a black tatoo surrounded her right eye. Another red tatoo could be slightly seen under the collar of her white dress, which flowed down to her ankles. Her bow and quiver was in her left hand, a bag in the other. They both looked at us and gave us kind smiles. "Are you okay?" said the first to appear. She placed a cool hand on my forehead as if checking to see if I have a fever. "Who are you?" Shadow asked, pulling me behind her, not really trusting the two. The girl smiled at her curiosity. "I'm Raina, and this is Ayu, we came to help you. I knew your mother, and she said if the time came, that you were to come with us." _

_"Where's your proof of her ever saying that?" Jina asked, her wariness over the two evident. Again, Raina just smiled at us, then went to Ayu and grabbed something out of the bag she had, and handed it to us, it was a letter. The beautiful and elegant handwriting made it clear who wrote it. We all gazed at the letter before looking back at our two rescuers, then nodded. The girls smiled at us and motioned us to follow them._

_And that's how it all started._

_We followed Raina and Ayu through the forest, I stood in between Shadow and Jina, clutching their hands tightly. The moon was slowly starting to descend, and the forest seemed to be getting thinner and thinner. Soon we were out of the woods (pun intended if you get it _;)_) and in a meadow, there was a jeep in front of us, one that was all black with tented windows. Ayu and Raina walked up to it and got in, my sisters and I hesitated at first, before following them in the car. I soon fell asleep, my head in Shadows lap, my feet up in Jina's, and we were on the road to a new beginning._

* * *

Present day.

Naru eyebrows rose in question as he looked through the file.

"The supposed government agency? Your kidding me right?" Said Bou-san, knowing immediately what I was talking about. Sighing I grabbed another file and placed it on the file, "Does this look like I'm kidding?" I said, feeling my short temper flare up, it hasn't even been five minutes! "In this file are the few files that I've been allowed to show you, and Noll?" I said, turning to the always stoic young adult. "There's a letter amongst all the other things in that, ahem, _personal, _file that you're looking at." I said, and watched as his eyebrows furrowed more and more as he read through the personal documents that were all filed and handwritten by none other than Eugene Davis. When he paled I realized that he finally reached the letter. One that was intended for Naru and his possible co-workers. "I nearly forgot, I have instructions to make sure that you read it out loud," I said, looking at the 'idiot scientist' as he has been called. "I believe you said it was a personal letter, by what right do you have to say that I have to read my personal letter out loud?" Naru said, the retort was weak, the shock of seeing a letter from his dead twin was quite a shock for him. I felt my expression softened, and my voice came out as calm and sincere, dammit! "I understand that it's personal, but it's vitally important that you read everything out loud," I said, sighing Naru pulled out the letter. "_Dear idiot scientist, and possible Co-workers of Noll,_

_If you are reading this it means that my time has come and I have passed. It also means that Mai has returned to whatever group you have formed and is here to explain some things to you that you must know. Your probably wondering why I bothered leaving such a short note, or a note at all considering the dangers that come with the information within it. It will be better understood if you read the next part, out loud._

Deya Sora Tou tha Sie"

There was a small silence before the door dinged, signaling that someone has entered the cafe, we all turned around, and I was the only one who wasn't shocked to see an identical to the stoic teen, standing there with a mischievous smile. "Well, it seems like that worked," said Gene, coming up to us and pulling up a chair from and empty table before settling down next to Naru and I, "Mai," he said, and began to do the formal greeting between all who join the Black Knight, before I stopped him, "Gene, you don't need to do that anymore, your..." Trying to find a word that won't offend him, sure he already knows that he's dead, but that didn't make the statement any less rude, "Dead? Yeah I know, no need to dance around that statement Mai, it's not offensive," an annoyed cough was sounded and we both curiously looked at the source, which happened to be Naru, "As interesting as your conversation is, I would like to know how the hell your here?" Naru said, annoyance evident in his voice. "Well, every Black Knight member gets one visit after death, so I planned on it being, well, now," Gene said, smiling while he explained. "I'm here to explain the Black Knights, it's not some underground agency that you keep hearing rumors about. It's really a community, one only known by, well people with, um..." Gene trailed off not knowing a term for it, "Gifted People," I said, choosing to help Gene out. "The community is known by those who are gifted, so to speak, we are the blank spaces in communities, in groups, the reason why some myths are thought reality, think about it, a myth has to come frome some truth. The community was started by someone-"

"Something," Gene said, not agreeing with me on the usual topic, and like most things Gene and I disagree on, I ignored it.

"And she-,"

"It,"

"...started the Black Knights for friends and family could be safe from all the ridicule and accusations of witch craft and so on and so forth, keep in mind that she-"

"It,"

"... is around two hundred years old."

"And that is why it's and it,"

"It soon began to grow into a community, abd very few outsiders knew about it."

"That is, untill one group got caught by a group of hikers during one of their missions, thus starting the whole underground goverment agency rummor," Gene continued to explain.

"You see, the Black Knights also want to protect those who can't defend themselves, and recruit those who can. The do stuff like demon and monster hunting. Yes they are real Noll," I told Naru who had opened his mouth to say a statement, and then closed it and glared at me, Gene decided to avert that glare to him by taking up the rest of the explanation. "When I was thirteen I was recruited, by Mai actually, it was when we went camping Noll, and we had that contest to see who could make it comfortably through the two week trip."

* * *

**Me:...And it's still too short for my liking, but this was all I could currently think of and fit in, consediring the first week of school, and marching band practice,**

**Voice in head: Excuses, excuses, you have writers block don't you?**

**Me: Shut it.**

**Mai: Like and Review!**

**Me: Where did you come from?!**


End file.
